What Cutter didn't Want
by B and B are Back
Summary: "Abby I promise you when this is finished, you'll be proud of me." A little AU and may change the rating. up to u. I suck at summaries but please read. I think it's better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ok this is my first Primeval story but I just couldn't get it out of my head. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Established soon to be Jecker along w/ Conabby and Emily and Matt (idk their couple name)! **

**Disclaimer: I hate having to write this but NO I do not own primeval. But Christmas is soon so I can only hope! ;)**

Primeval

"Abby, I promise you when all this is finished, you'll be proud of me," Connor says softly.  
>"I was already proud of you. I always will be! But this is not the way to go about it!" I yell, trying to make Connor understand.<br>"This is what Cutter was working on before he dies," Connor says, pleading with me.  
>"Connor, this is not what Cutter wanted. This is not what he was working on. Cutter never wanted this! Why can't you understand?" I turn and walk away leaving Connor standing there, staring at my back.<br>I run to the loo and sink to the floor, balling. That is how Jess finds me.  
>"Abby, Abby are you okay?" Jess asks, worry evident in her face. I quickly sit up and wipe the tears off my face.<br>"Yes, Jess I am fine," I say in a slightly shaky voice.  
>"I really don't think so," Jess says, coming over and giving me a big hug.<br>"I just... he doesn't understand. Matt wont let me tell him. Says it'll just mess up the whole plan," I say, taking big gulping breaths as I struggle to keep from sobbing.  
>"Matt is wrong, Abby. You need to tell him or everything is just going to get worse," Jess says. "Let me talk to Matt. I'll make him understand."<br>"Thanks Jess. It's just really hard. We went from it only being us, the only two people in the world, to so many people. He is trying to continue Cutter's work, but what he doesn't understand is that it is the wrong Cutter. Phillip is working with Helen and he doesn't know it. Connor has never been very good at that kind of thing... reading people. That has always been more of my area of expertise," I say trying to stop the tears, slowly calming down.  
>"Abs, go home. Relax for the rest of the day. Come back tomorrow. I'll talk to Con, make him understand," Jess says, standing up and helping me stand up.<br>"Thanks Jess."

~~~~~Jess POV~~~~

"Emily I need your help, I say, pulling Emily away from Matt. "Sorry Matt but I'm stealing your girlfriend for a little while."  
>"Alright Jess. Em, I'll see you later," Matt says, giving Emily a quick kiss and walking away.<br>"Em, Connor and Abs are fighting again. Abs still hasn't told him about Phillip and Prospero," I say quietly.  
>"What! Why is she waiting? She should have told him a while ago," Emily says, highly surprised.<br>"I know but Abs was hysterical. She keeps saying Matt won't let her! You have to convince Matt to let Abby tell Connor," I plead with Emily.

"Trust me, when I'm finished with Matt, Abby will be able to tell Con everything!" Emily says, a smirk appearing on her face

~~~Matt's POV~~~~

I stare at Emily and Jess, confused about what is happening. Emily's face rises into a smirk and I am scared. I quickly turn to Becker.

"What is your girlfriend up to," I ask Becker, smirking as he becomes pissed.

"How many times do I have to say Jess isn't my girlfriend?" Becker yells quietly.

"The lady doth protest too much!" I say laughing to myself.

"Oh shut up Matt," Becker says, walking towards Jess and pulling her away from Emily. Emily waves as Jess and Becker are walking towards the elevator. She comes up to me and wraps her arms around me.

"Hello, love. What were you and Jess talking about?" I ask her, staring into her eyes and trying to gage her reaction.

"Oh nothing," she says, pulling away and grabbing my hand. "Let's convince Lester to let us go home early. Please!"

"Ok let's go," I say and follow her pulling hand.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Abby turned the music up louder, singing along. She let the words just sweep her away.

_On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright._

She flashed back to the first day she had met Connor. He had been so shy and awkward, yet was so cute in his own way.

_Then this thing turned out so evil, don't know why I'm still surprised._

Things were fine when they were in the Cretaceous they had grown so much closer. She thought one name, Phillip Burton. He had caused all this. Their problems hadn't started until him and the b**** April had come into the picture. Horrid b****!

_Even angels have their wicked schemes and you take that to new extremes._

'He had no idea,' Abby thought. No idea what Burton was capable of and who he was working with. He thought Phillip was perfect and that was what hurt Abby the most.

_But you'll always be my hero even though you've lost your mind._

Abby thought back to all the times he had saved her. Connor. The one man she wanted. She loved, although she couldn't tell him that. Not yet. She wasn't brave enough. Not willing to risk everything, only to have her heart broken.

_In this tug-of-war, you'll always win, even when I'm right._

She thought back to all the times she had tried to tell him. Tried to say she loved him, she wanted him and only him, and that Phillip was only trying to mess up their relationship. To get what he wanted from him, what Helen wanted from him? Helen's back up plan. Connor was so sweet that he didn't even notice. Too star struck to notice.

The tears streamed down her face going unnoticed.

~~~~~ Jess & Becker ~~~~~

"Jess, come on," Becker said, pulling Jess towards the elevator. "We need to talk." Becker pressed the button to call up the elevator and they waited. Jess spent the time looking at Becker through the side of her eyes, trying to gauge his mood. The elevator arrived and they both stepped into it, in sync.

"Ok," Becker says, he turned to look at Jess as the elevator door shut. "What's wrong?"

"It's Abby and Connor! They are fighting all the time and," Jess lowered her voice, although they are the only ones in the elevator. "I found her crying in the loo earlier today. She was slumped on the floor, balling her eyes out!"

Becker couldn't believe this. "Abby never cries," he said, out of his mind with worry. "I've never seen her anything but calm, happy or mad. Not even after Cutter died. She has never cried in front of me. In front of anyone." Becker was appalled. Abby crying. That was something he could never have imagined.

~~~~~ Emily & Matt ~~~~~~

Matt pulled Emily into his house. Slowly kissing her. She moaned into the kiss, opening her mouth, giving him entrance to his own personal heaven. Perfect, he thought.

"Em," Matt said hoarsely. "What's up with you today? You are hardly ever like this!"

Emily pulled back and sat down on the recliner, motioning him to the couch across from the recliner.

"Matt, we need to talk," Emily said; an ominous tone to her voice.

"What is it?" Matt asked, slightly worried.

"It's about Connor and Abby," Emily stated warily.

"What about them?" Matt asked hesitantly.  
>"They aren't doing so well. Abby can't tell Connor about the future and Connor won't listen to her about Phillip. She is really not happy. In fact she's miserable," Emily says.<p>

"Em I'm really sorry about that but you don't understand. Telling Connor now will probably mess up their relationship even more. There is no way he will ever believe any of us. He has to find out for himself," Matt said, wearily. "You think that I want to keep this a secret from him? I hate this just as much as you, Abs and Jess do. Seeing Abby and Connor like this is hard. They have become my friends. But me telling him or even Abby telling him won't make him believe it. He has to find out for himself."

~~~~ Connor ~~~~

In the ARC, Connor had a problem. He knew Abby wouldn't want him sleeping at the flat tonight so he decided to sleep on the cot he had when Abby had kicked him out to help Jack. He couldn't seem to fall asleep though. Connor stood up and cranked up his radio that is sat on the counter.

_I finally know just what it means to let someone in._

The cretaceous was probably the best time of Connor's life. Abby had finally admitted that she cared for him! He had been so happy. Then they had come back to the present and everything went to hell in a hand basket.

_To see the side of me that no one does or ever will._

She was the only one Connor had ever told about his parents. He remembered the night clearly.

_Abby had looked up and noticed the ring dangling around his neck. The fire had caused it to wink in the light.  
>"Hey Con, why do you wear that necklace?" Abby asked quietly.<br>"Um... it was my dad's. He died when I was little," Connor said, looking down at his hands, laced together in his lap.  
>"What happened?" Abby asked hesitantly.<br>"He was involved in a crash. Me and my mum were supposed to be in the car too. She always had survivor's guilt over that. She finally just gave in and tried to commit suicide. I found her," Connor said, swallowing hard.  
>"Oh Connor," Abby said, she grabbed his hands and squeezed them hard.<br>"She's in a home now. She's on meds and doesn't even remember me, so I never go to see her," Connor stated looking into Abby's eyes.  
><em>  
><strong><br>A/N: So the 2nd chapter... Thank you to those of you who reviewed. The songs used were 'Love the Way You Lie' Part 2 by Arianna Grande and 'I'd Come for You' by Nickleback. I thought they fit well in this story at least with the memories I paired them with. Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated! Also thanks to Andrewleepotts who beta'd for me!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~~~Abby~~~

_You and I walk a fragile line, I have known it all this time but I never thought I'd live to see it break. _

Abby cranks the music up even higher. Screaming along until Jess yells at her to turn it down.

"Sorry Jess," Abby yells back, turning the music down again.

She remembers when they first met. Rex was the only reason she was in that forest. Without him they never would have met. Rex swoops down, making his cute little chirping noises as he comes. Abby holds out her arms and he glides into them, cuddling closer to her like a little puppy.

"Love you, Rex," she whispers pulling him closer and just letting the music wash over her.

_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet  
>And I can't trust anything now<br>And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

_Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't lose you again<br>something's made your eyes go cold_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted!<em>

She hadn't been like all the other little girls. She had never planned her wedding, never imagined what her future husband would look like, who he would be. She was too busy raising Jack, keeping him safe from her mom's new flavor of the week. Then she had to go and marry the worst of them all. The horrible man.

She had begun to imagine her future husband and he knew nothing about her past. It was time to talk to Connor. She needed to tell him things about her past, things no one else knew.

First he had to come home.

~~Connor~~

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Connor was woken up by his phone vibrating. He quickly grabs it, seeing that Abby sent him a text.

"_Connor, come home we need to talk."_

That doesn't sound good. He hops in his car and starts driving towards home. He hears the faint song on the radio and turns it up louder, quietly singing along.

___I have to face the truth  
>That no one could ever look at me like you do<br>Like I'm something worth holding on to_

_There's times I think of leaving  
>But it's something I'll never do<em>

_'Cause you can do better than me  
>But I can't do better than you<em>

Connor thinks, "Yeah, she can. She can do so much better than me."

~~Connor&Abby~~

I stand up from the couch as Connor walks in. I grab his hand and pull him into our room.

"Conn, we need to talk," Abby says to him closing the door behind them.

"Before you start Abbs I have something I need to say. If you are going to break up with me please do it gently," Connor sniffs, trying to hold back the tears.

"Connor Temple! I am not going to break up with you!" Abby yells, outraged at the thought. "I love you, you doof! I am pretty sure I can't live without you. I have for a while. I just never wanted to admit it!"

"Well that's a relief. I thought you were going to break up with me!" Connor sighs in relief, the pained look leaving his face.

"Sit down," Abby tells Connor, a worried look coming over her face. "I have something I need to tell you."

"You're not pregnant are you?" Connor asks her suddenly.

"No Connor! We would have to be having sex for that to happen. We haven't had sex for at least two months Conn. Not since we came back!" Abby begins yelling in my face. We hear a tentative knock on the door then Jess walks in.

"I'm going out with Becker and Matt and Emily. See you guys later," she says softly, closing the door behind her. We wait until we hear the door shut, then the lock click.

"It's about my past, Conn. Some things I should have told you a long time ago. It's long so you may want to get comfy," Abby jokes quietly. Connor can see the worry in her face though.

"Abbs, what is wrong? You know you can tell me anything," Connor says.

"Connor there are some things you don't know about my past. My mom, she was well… really stupid ok. She slept around and had Jack and me in the process. Then when I was about 16, she up and married some guy. Said he was her soul mate or some rubbish like that. She didn't know what he did to Jack and me. My baby brother was being thrown around. Beaten like he was a worthless pig. I have been raising him ever since he was little. Mom just walked away one day, taking her husband with her, thank god. He… h-he threw me around too. Always in the places that don't get seen, understand me. My stomach. I may not be able to have kids!" Abby breaks down, sobbing on the bed next to Connor. He reaches over and pulls her to him, holding her close until her tears dry.

"Abby it doesn't matter. I might want kids but I only want them with you. You are the person I want to carry my children. If you're not the one carrying them, then I don't want them!" Connor explains gently. "I love you Abbs. Forever."

"Love you too Connor," Abby sighs as she drifts to sleep. Connor picks her up and peels the covers back, laying her there then climbing in next to her. He pulls her close and she snuggles deeper into his side in her sleep.

"Goodnight Abby," he whispers as he falls asleep, content to hold her close.

**A/N so… third chapter. Thanks to all you who have reviewed. I wont be able to update until Monday. Srry. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**The songs I used are Haunted by Taylor Swift and You Can do Better Than Me by Death Cab for Cutie. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**~~~Abby&Connor~~~~**

Abby woke up to feel a weight heavy on her breast. Looking down, she sees Connor snuggled up to her, cuddling her close with his head using her breasts as a pillow. She gently runs her hand through his hair, being careful not to wake him up.

A vibrating sound comes from the table to the side of their bed. _Their bed,_ Abby thinks softly. _I love that it is our bed._ She quietly grabs it to see a text message from Matt.

_**Abby I know you want to tell Connor but trust me when I say he won't believe it. He will find out soon enough on his own. Just wait. **_

_**-Matt**_

Abby felt the tears well up in her eyes. _I guess I'll have to wait,_ she thinks, stetting her phone back on the nightstand. She gently shakes Connor awake and they get ready for work.

**~~~ Couple Days Later Whole Team~~~~**

"Connor! Open up. It's a direct order," Matt yells through the door to Connor's lab. Connor rushes over and opens up the door as Abby, Matt and Emily pile in.

"What have you done," Abby asks, scared to know.

"What have I…? How about a congratulations?" Connor asks quietly. "No? This is the first man made anomaly in history and I made that."

"Lock it," Matt calls out quietly but firmly.

Phillip Burton walks in. "I suggest you leave this lab immediately. After all it does belong to Prospero you know."

"But Connor this is dangerous," Abby nearly yells at Connor, trying to hold back the tears.

"Come one Abby. It is not dangerous. You can't even fit a T-Rex's toe through there. I know what I am doing."

"No you really don't," Abby almost whispers, a hard look coming over her face. She turns around, storming out of the lab.

**~~~Abby&Matt&Emily~~~~**

"Sorry I lost my cool back there," Abby says, putting her face in her hands, trying to stop the tears.

"Abby it's ok," Matt says softly, enveloping her in his arms. Emily came over and wrapped her arms around them all.

"Directly under you is… is me," Jess says softly. "You're right over the hub." She looks up cautiously.

"Jess can you get me up a map of the ducts please?" Matt asks directly into the comms.

"Ok," Jess says confidently.

"Becker, Abby go to the armory and get me something big enough to trap and hold the queen, then bring back as much pesticide as you can carry," Matt tells them hurriedly.

"Ok," Abby says softly, turning around and accidentally knocking into Connor as her and Becker walk away. "Sorry."

"What about me, what can I do?" Connor demands quickly.

Matt avoids Connor's question asking Jess about the maps.

Matt quietly closes the door to Connor's lab. He walks up to the anomaly and quickly locks it. He looks at the device with pure hatred. This is what is causing all the problems between his team, his family. He slowly raises his EMD takes aim and pulls the trigger. The computer fizzles and sputters and slowly dies.

"I gave you a direct order," Becker splutters surprised to see Emily in the armory.

"I know I just though that you were wrong," Emily says cheekily.

"Connor you answer that phone and tell Phillip _exactly_ what is going on here," Matt tells Connor sternly.

"Listen, I'll… I'll fix this," Connor tells Matt firmly. "I'll make this right." Abby turns to look at him, sees the determination in his eyes and nods.

_I believe you," _she mouths to him.

"What's the plan?" Matt asks Connor, walking towards his lab.

"I'm going to open my anomaly, recalibrate it to send out a pulse of gamma radiation. That should wipe out all the beetles at once," Matt grabs onto Connor's arm.

"Connor that will kill everything in the ARC!' Matt exclaims.

"Never said it was a perfect plan," Connor says, turning around and heading back towards his lab.

_Man he is crazy,"_ Matt thinks.

"There is another way to neutralize this threat," Phillip states over the phone. "Given that the whole city is at risk."

"Tell us what it is, Phillip," Connor says softly, already dreading the answer.

"An auto destruct program was built into the ARC operating system. If activated… the ARC, and everything in it, will be incinerated."

"Is this what it has come down to? You two, just, sneaking around and plotting against me," Connor asks the hurt evident in his voice.

"We had to you wouldn't listen to what I was trying to tell you!" Abby exclaims.

"Rex!" Abby shouts, setting the cage down on the table in her lab. She looks around, trying to find her pet. "Rex we don't have time!" she cries softly. She waits another half a minute. "Rex!" She finally gives up and starts running to the safe room. All the sudden she hears his chirping as he gets into the cage.

"Abby!" Abby hears Connor screaming her name. They hurriedly run together to the Panic room as the gamma blast swept through the building.

**~~Abby&Connor That Night~~~~**

Abby and Connor collapsed onto the bed pulling each other close. It had been a long day at work.

"Conn, I'm sorry for lying to you. I shouldn't have done-"

"Abs if you hadn't we'd all be dead!" Connor exclaims, the look in his eyes telling her that everything is going to be ok. "We are going to be ok," he whispers softly in her ear as he pulls her as close as possible.

"Connor let me up I want to get some sleep."

"Oh Abs, Lester said we can come in late tomorrow so we have plenty of time.'

**~~~ARC Next Day~~~~~**

The ARC was bustling with repair workers as Connor sat in the chair at the ADD.

"Hey," Matt exclaims. "Everything all right apart from the whole near death experience?"

Abby walks up and places her hand on his shoulder, kissing his cheek softly. "What's wrong?" she asks pulling away to see the tight look in Connor's eyes.

"Conn, what's wrong?" she asks again.

"I had to check I had to be sure. The beetles must have chewed through the wiring so the failsafe didn't work. But Phillip did it. He ran the incineration program. He was gonna kill us all." Connor's thick accent came out as he said this, emotion clogging up his throat.

Abby sits in Connor's lap and he pulls her close, putting his head in the crook of her neck and crying softly. Connor slowly pulls away as the tears run out and says, "There is something I have to do." She nods in understanding.

**~~~~~~ New Dawn~~~~**

He had to check, he had to be sure on this as well. He hacked into the New Dawn data.

"Helen!" he exclaims, seeing a picture of the psychopath on the screen.

"I've seen the future, Phillip and I know our hopes rest with you." Her phantom voice appears from the speaker, as if the crazy b**** was back from the dead.

**~~~~~~ ARC~~~~**

"I know I should have listen to you," Connor says in a pleading voice. "It's just I thought I was carrying on Cutter's work. And that he might be proud of me somehow."

"oh Connor," Abby exclaims, rushing up to him. "Of course Cutter is proud of you. He will always be proud of you."

**~~~~~ TBC~~~~~**

**Wow longest chapter so far. Thank you for reading and I should have the next chapter up by Friday hopefully, but next week it will be delayed because of exams. I'm sorry about the wait I just didn't have time to write as I had to write a term paper. Srry. Please review as they make me amazingly happy! ;) Have an awesome day!**


End file.
